


Aftermath - Jin

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Jin woke up.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Jin & Naki (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Jin & Uchuuyarou Raiden|Ikazuchi, Jin & Yaiba Yua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

‘’Yo, welcome back to the land of the living.’’ Ikazuchi-niichan grinned.

‘’I am back.’’ Jin grinned back and sat up, taking in his surroundings and the people in it. He was in the not-so-secret lab in Hiden Intelligence President’s office. This was his first time here, though he had seen the room through Doctor Bot’s eyes once, so the place was quite familiar to him. Aside from Ikazuchi-niichan, there was Naki and Valkyrie in the room.

‘’Where is Horobi and Hiden Aruto?’’ He ventured; concern welled up in him at the absence of two people he wanted to see the most.

‘’The President is in the hospital.’’ Valkyrie replied. ‘’No need to worry, he is fine, but…’’ She trailed off and stepped aside to reveal the slab where his father was laying, unmoving.

Immediately, Jin went to his side. It was so weird to see him with human’s ears.

‘’His old body was too badly damaged to fix, so we uploaded his data to a new body instead.’’ Valkyrie informed. ‘’We do not know why, but his neural system refuses to activate.’’

‘’Is his neural system incompatible with the new body?’’ He ventured.

‘’We have looked into that possibility, amongst many others.’’ Naki said. ‘’Physically, we found nothing wrong with him.’’

‘’I see.’’ He murmured, taking hold of one of his father’s hands in his, holding it tightly.

‘’It had been a tiring week for all of us.’’ Ikazuchi-niichan sauntered over to him and clapped his shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. ‘’Especially for him,’’ He nodded toward his father. ‘’I have a feeling he will wake up on his own, just give it time.’’

Jin looked at his older brother.

‘’Feelings can overcome technology.’’ Naki said. ‘’All we can do now is believes in Horobi.’’

Ikazuchi-niichan nodded in agreement. ‘’We finally reach this point,’’ He continued. ‘’So do not lose hope, got it?’’

Jin looked at everyone in the room and blinked when his sights suddenly began to blur.

‘’I understand.’’ He smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

‘’Thank you.’’


	2. Chapter 2

The park looked different in the evening. Darkness swallowed the colours. The slide and monkey bars, which looked inviting beneath the warm sun were twisted into grotesque monsters beneath the cold light of mercury lamps.

He slouched down on the swing, staring vacantly at the playground, listening to the wind ruffling through the trees, trying hard not to think. Yet his mind kept coming back to the past. Perhaps, coming to this park was a mistake. This place reminded him of the park in Daybreak. Horobi used to watch him played there when he had free times, which was rare. Those memories used to be sweet. Now, they cut like a knife.

‘’Umm… excuse me.’’

Pulled out of his thoughts, Jin looked up and did a double take. If not for the dark hair and the fact that his scan identified the man as a human, Jin would have mistaken him for Horobi.

‘’Yes, can I help you?’’ Jin ventured.

The man ducked his head behind his purple scarf; bangs fell over his face, hiding it from view. ‘’I apologise,’’ He bowed slightly, voice slightly muffled by the scarf. ‘’I notice you look troubled, so I…’’ He trailed off.

‘’Are you worry about me?’’ Jin guessed and the man nodded.

‘’Thank you for your concern,’’ Jin tried to smile. ‘’But I am fine.’’

‘’Are you sure?’’ The man inquired timidly.

Jin opened his mouth, intended to repeat his previous words, but stopped and closed them, lowering his head to the ground. ‘’You are right; I am not fine.’’ He sighed.

The man sauntered over to the swing next to Jin and settled down on it. He remained silence, but his presence was oddly comforting that Jin could not help but opened up to him.

‘’My father has fallen into a coma.’’ Jin started, using a term the human could understand and related better. ‘’My friends and family told me not to worry, to keep on hoping but… I am scare.’’ He finally admitted. ‘’He might never wake up again.’’

‘’So many terrible things happened to us in the past.’’ Jin bit his lower lips. ‘’We managed to get through it, but what if this time is different?’’

‘’Have you try talking to him?’’ The man ventured. ‘’Even though he is unconscious, if you speak to him from your heart, I am sure he will be able to hear you.’’

Jin looked at him. ‘’Speak from the heart…?’’

The man nodded. ‘’I am aware that my words make no sense… but that is what I want to believe.’’

‘’Well, it is not hurt to try.’’ Jin stood up from the swing. ‘’Thank you, it is nice talking to you…’’

‘’Oh,’’ The man hurriedly stood up and bowed deeply. ‘’My name is Haguruma Hisao, it is a pleasure meeting you.’’

‘’My name is Jin,’’ He inclined his head. ‘’It is a pleasure meeting you too.’’

Suddenly, a ringtone rang; Haguruma-san reached to his pocket and pulled out an old purple flip-phone.

‘’I apologise, but I have somewhere else to be.’’ He said once he was done reading the message on his phone and left in a hurry, his figure vanished, swallowed by the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
